


Frisson

by pushkin666



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: lewis_challenge, F/M, Lewis Summer Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis is a subtle dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Lewis is a subtle dom. He has never really felt the need, or indeed desired, to shout about anything, to display his BDSM credentials for all to see, by dressing to the perceived roles.

Val and he fitted pretty much almost from the get-go, learning what each other liked and required, whilst they learnt to love each other.

They never really needed anybody else, anything else, certainly not the scene of the 1970s. And then of course things changed: promotion, moving down to Oxford and then the kids. They began to play less, although it didn’t stop them from looking.

 

 

Their privacy didn't mean that they didn't occasionally look, think about maybe asking another sub to join them for a scene but in the end they just didn't really need it or desire it. 

Things became quieter than they'd been before but it was always there between them, that undercurrent of tension simmering below the surface. Something to be valued and treasured until a fool, a man without thought or conscience, ended it all.

After that Lewis threw himself first into the peat flavoured bottles of whisky and then into work. And if was as if it had never been.

 

 

It was a very long time before he could even think about what Val and he had shared, but then he met James Hathaway and that long submerged dominance started to raise itself from its slumber. The dominant side of himself had just wanted to reach out and wrap his fingers around Hathaway's wrists, to put him on his knees, to see what he looked like when he was under. Lewis wondered how long it would take to put him under. His interest piqued, he began to watch more closely. And eventually, he realised that Hathaway was watching him back.

 

The room was quiet, broken only by Hathaway’s deep breathing. Robbie walked slowly around his partner. James knelt on the floor, hands crossed behind his back. He was topless with bare feet.

Robbie stopped in front of him. He placed his fingers under James’s chin raising his head.

“Alright?” he asked.

James nodded.

“Words James,” Robbie told him. “We don’t do anything without words.”

“Everything is fine,” James replied.

“Good,” Robbie crossed his arms. “Safe word?” 

“Deuteronomy,” Hathaway answered quietly.

Robbie shook his head. Of course James would have a safe word like that.

Now though, now they could begin.


End file.
